Cendrillon
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Tinta roja marca la tragedia, marca el final de la noche en la que los enamorados susurran sus palabras de despedida.


Miró el reflejo que le brindaba el espejo con algo de escepticismo, seguía sin creerse que aquella chica era ella. Ojos verdes, cabellos morados, piel blanca, 153 de altura, cuerpo acorde a sus diecinueve años... definitivamente era ella, pero a la vez no lo era.

— ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? —Preguntó con un suspiro mientras miraba con disimulo el callejón en el que estaba metida, la respuesta le vino cuando un hombre de alta sociedad que se llamaba a sí mismo su "padre" que no había dudado en echarla de su casa a la semana de que su madre había muerto por enfermedad, se apareció en ese pequeño espacio que supuestamente era suyo.

—Porqué me lo debes Nozomi—Dijo aquel hombre de brillantes ojos verdes que le devolvían su reflejo—Es así la única manera en la que puedes saldar tu deuda.

Un pequeño gruñido se atoró en su garganta.

—Será lo último que haré por ti, después de esto quiero que me dejes en paz—Habló con frialdad.

—Ten por seguro que así será—Sonrió de una manera que a la joven le causó desconfianza cuando tomó su mano y le obligó a abrirla—Para saber a quién estás buscando, debes encontrar a quien tenga la marca de este collar.

Nozomi solo asintió con algo de disgusto, no disfrutaba de aquella sensación.

—Sabes lo que pasará si fallas.

—Lo sé—Alzó la voz.

—La carroza está afuera.

—Gracias—Y dicho esto abandonó la habitación.

.

.

Ayase Eli no podía estar más aburrida aun si eso lo hubiese deseado, la noche ciertamente había pasado sin nada relevante aun a pesar de que era su cumpleaños y de que el baile en el que prácticamente habían ido los más nobles del reino y los reinos vecinos era en su honor. Se había cansado de mantener una sonrisa tan falsa como aquellos nobles lo eran, solo pedía que alguien le diese una felicitación sincera y no fingida.

Suspiró con cansancio en dirección a la entrada sin ningún motivo en particular. Había estado escondida en los balcones y en los jardines, pero terminó aburriéndose, y de seguir así terminaría dejando su propio castillo.

—Ah, princesa—Demonios...— ¿Ha venido recibir a la señorita? —Preguntó uno de los guardias señalando con su mirada una carroza bastante bien estéticamente hablando, no se diferenciaba mucho de las carretas de los demás. Quiso decir que no, pero de haberlo hecho sabrían que estaba escapando y llamarían a sus padres de inmediato; no le quedó de otra que recibir a dicha señorita, se obligó a poner su mejor sonrisa y tranquilizarse, ella no tenía la culpa de la mala noche que estaba pasando.

—Sí, claro—Contestó—Me llamó la atención que una carroza se acercara apenas, es decir faltan quince para las diez.

—En eso concuerdo, es extraño—Le dijo tomando el paso delante. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para Eli de escaparse, pero su honor no le dejaba abandonar al guardia una vez que dio su palabra.

El tiempo comenzó a correr más lento en cuanto la puerta de la carroza comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver a la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hubiesen visto.

Cabellos púrpura atados en una trenza lateral derecha, ojos verde jade que brillaban con vida pero con un auge de misterio que le recordaban a los suyos propios, un par de zafiros que aparentaban estar vivos pero que en realidad escondían una gran carga forzada de la que deseaban cualquier pretexto para deshacerse, pretexto que nunca les sería concedido.

Tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje que le otorgaba un aire más maduro en conjunto del vestido lila que combinaba con su cabello que estaba lo suficientemente ajustado para que Eli tuviese trabajo para desviar su mirada de nuevo a aquellos jade que habían captado su atención y que estaban remarcados con delineador negro.

Eli se quitó el guante que cubría su blanquecina piel y la extendió en dirección de aquella doncella que le miró con sorpresa, antes de sonreír de una manera que estuvo a punto de robarle aliento. Cuando ambas manos se enlazaron un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la princesa antes de que el resonar de las zapatillas de cristal que usaba su contraria le devolviera de nuevo a la realidad.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Ayase Eli. Puedes llamarme Eli—Eli no era una persona bastante sociable, cabe aclarar, debido a esto el guardia que antes le había hablado se veía bastante perplejo de que no solo su princesa se hubiese presentado, sino igualmente de que le pidiera a una completa desconocida que le llamase por su nombre.

—En ese caso, llámeme Nozomi—Contestó de nuevo con aquella sonrisa.

—Nozomi...—Repitió Eli dejando escapar un suspiro. Su mirada no se despegó de ella, así como la de Nozomi tampoco lo hizo.

—He llegado algo tarde, me disculpo, tuve varios asuntos que atender—Se reverenció brevemente—Me temo que tal vez no encaje.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco encajo—Se rió la rubia de manera nerviosa frotando brevemente su antebrazo. En ese espacio fue que Nozomi tuvo su turno para poder detallar fijamente a esa mujer que había resultado más caballerosa en menos de dos minutos que muchos hombres a lo largo de su vida. Su rubio cabello estaba atado de manera algo improvisada en una cola de caballo, pues había unos cuantos mechones sueltos, a diferencia suya, su rostro no llevaba una sola gota de maquillaje y así le iba perfecto, de lo contrario haría un enorme contraste con aquel traje de gala color negro tan profundo como el ónix al igual que el corbatín alrededor de su camisa y la rosa roja prendida en su pecho.

Eli tomó la delantera al baile del que momentos antes estaba intentando escapar, la mirada de Nozomi se quedó clavada en sus acciones, se encontraba demasiado absorta como para poder negarse.

—Nozomi, le pido de la manera más cordial que sea mi pareja por esta noche.

Ante aquel tono de voz y la muda súplica en sus ojos la aludida aceptó sin titubear, por un momento Nozomi olvidó la razón por la que estaba allí esa noche.

 _— ¿Y por qué debo ser yo en específico quien tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio? —Interrogó Nozomi a su padre quien le seguía viendo con esa sonrisa que le antojaba tan despreciable. El hombre cómo respuesta le otorgó una pequeña daga, bastante fina pero bastante filosa, estaba bien decorada y lo más curioso del asunto, era perfecta para esconderse entre un vestido— ¿Qué gano yo de esto?_

 _—La tan preciada libertad—Contestó su padre mientras se arreglaba la corbata—Míralo como un pequeño gesto, una vida por otra. Anteriormente le llamaban intercambio._

 _Nozomi no estaba del todo de acuerdo, era verdad que para poder sobrevivir se había convertido en una ladrona, pero ella consideraba –como cualquiera con sentido común– que robar unas cuantas joyas, un poco de alimento o simplemente una botella de agua no era lo mismo a robar una vida, además de todo ni siquiera sabría a quién debía matar hasta el momento oportuno._

 _—Pero yo ya soy libre—Renegó frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Puede que tu sí, pero Nico no—Contestó haciendo que la peli-púrpura se tensara en su lugar—Recuerda que sólo es una niña, tiene un gran camino por delante._

— _Está bien, tú ganas. Pero después de esto me dejarás en paz. —El hombre soltó una pequeña risilla. Nozomi no pudo evitar desconfiar, fue como si hubiese hecho un pésimo trato con la persona equivocada._

 _—Puedes llevarte a Nico cuando termines, no me importaría realmente._

 _Su mandíbula se tensó ante las palabras tan frívolas de su padre hacia su hermana, ¿cómo fue que su madre llegó a enamorarse de ese monstruo?_

Cuando el último peldaño fue subido, sintió a la rubia abrazarle mientras le guiaba a la pista. Se sintió intrigada de que todo el mundo les abriese el paso, llevaba prácticamente nueve años fuera del reino, siempre vagando, por tanto ya no recordaba nada del mismo, pero debía suponer que la chica a la que estaba acompañando era demasiado importante.

—Duele...—Se quejó Eli después del tercer pisotón de la noche.

—Lo siento, nunca había bailado algo así en mi vida—Nozomi se disculpó con un ligero toque de vergüenza, cosa que le extrañó, ella no era así.

—No te preocupes—Respondió Eli—Recuerda, yo soy tu guía.

No se explicó el porqué, pero Nozomi se permitió sentirse calmada ante esas palabras, había algo en Eli, pero era imposible identificar el qué.

—Me estoy divirtiendo mucho... Elichi~ —Intentó sacar si mejor lado pícaro, y funcionó, pues una cara bastante adorable de confusión se acompañaba con un sonrojo.

— ¿Elichi? —Cuestionó aun confundida.

—Es mi manera especial para llamarte.

— ¿Crees que soy especial para que me llames así?

—Aparentemente, todos lo creen así—Contestó pasando ligeramente la mirada por los alrededores. Eli endureció sus facciones ante el inocente comentario de Nozomi. Todas las miradas y sonrisas de aquella habitación eran aún más falsas que la mentira de Santa Claus—Pero, yo soy la única que realmente lo cree.

—Oh... ¿Enserio? —Preguntó con galantería.

—Ya lo creo.

Tanto Eli como Nozomi se rieron ligeramente ante aquello, hasta que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, llamo la atención de la ojiverde. Una figura que conocía bastante bien, la figura de su padre quien llevaba un antifaz sin color que daba vueltas alrededor de la pista confundiéndose con la muchedumbre. Eso le hizo recordar de galope lo se supone debería hacer, Nico estaba contando con ella y ella le estaba abandonado por una chica que con un par de miradas y sonrisas acompañadas de palabras dulces junto con un toque de galantería. Por más que se la estuviese pasando bien, su padre le recordó que el tiempo seguía corriendo, tenía hasta la media noche para encontrar y asesinar a alguien y aun no sabía quién sería su desafortunada víctima.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Eli al ver la mirada de su acompañante clavada en un punto fijo, pero no vio nada fuera de lo usual.

—Nada, es solo que...—Antes de que pudiera alejarse de aquella rubia de manera cortés, la figura de su padre que para ella era inconfundible, se interpuso con un par de antifaces en la mano.

—Su majestad...—Habló con tal falsedad que le costó gran parte de su autocontrol no soltar una arcada—...Ya son las once de la noche, es hora de comenzar con el baile de las máscaras.

—Tiene razón, gracias... supongo...—Murmuró lo último.

—Para usted—El corazón de Nozomi se paralizó cuando vio el antifaz de zorro que su padre le había pasado a Eli. De manera inconsciente apretó el agarre que aún tenía sobre Eli con una ligera mueca de tristeza y enfado mirando a su padre enmascarado.

—Gracias...—Sonrió Eli con amabilidad a aquel hombre que no lo merecía.

—Lo que sea por usted, _su majestad_ —De nueva cuenta Nozomi reaccionó y ató cabos. Todo el tiempo su padre estuvo planeando la muerte de la chica que le sonreía dulcemente, y no sólo eso, esa chica era parte de la realiza—Para usted bella dama—Su padre le extendió un antifaz con el clásico diseño romboide de colores zafiro, dorado, amatista y jade. Le odió aún más en ese momento.

— ¿Su majestad? —Preguntó Nozomi, ya era bastante obvia la verdad ante sus ojos, pero quería corroborarlo.

Eli se vio incómoda.

—Prométeme que no me tratarás diferente a como lo llevas haciendo desde que llegaste.

Eso ya había respondido todo, pero aun asi...

—Lo prometo.

—Soy la heredera al trono. Cuando el baile acabe a las primeras campanadas de la mañana, yo seré nombrada heredera.

De golpe lo entendió todo.

—Necesito salir.

—Nozomi...

—No eres tú, Elichi—Sonrió con un atisbo de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para la princesa—No quise decírtelo porque pensé que te molestaría, pero me ahoga tanta falsedad junta en este lugar.

Eli suspiró.

—Somos dos—Comentó—Estaba escapando de aquí hasta el momento en que llegaste.

— ¿Y por qué volviste?

—Has sido la única que me ha tratado con honestidad, pensé que podría soportarlo, pero incluso también te llevé a tu límite. Lo siento.

—No tienes porqué disculparte.

 _No quiero que las campanas resuenen_.

Quince minutos para las doce, su tiempo límite para realizar su pesado labor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que es necesario para enamorarse de una persona? —Preguntó Eli sentada sobre el banco del jardin detrás del salón de baile.

—Es relativo, depende de cada quien—Contestó Nozomi.

— ¿Entonces de verdad crees que la Cenicienta y el príncipe se enamoraron en una sola noche en un baile? —Preguntó la Ayase de manera bromista.

—Puede ser—Contestó en el mismo tono. Entonces se tensó ligeramente cuando vio la hora en el enorme reloj—Elichi...—Pronuncio su nombre con pesadez posando su mano izquierda sobre el cuello de la mencionada—Hay algo que debo hacer, y no te gustará.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que no?

—Es obvio—Las manos de Eli ya no portaban aquellos guantes blancos al momento en que acariciaron por debajo de sus ojos, fue entonces que Nozomi se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Eli era demasiado inocente.

—No lo es—Dijo inclinando su rostro sobre el de Nozomi.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando heredes el trono?

—Estaré con una corona en la cabeza y me encerraré en una habitación a realizar demasiado papeleo.

— ¿No te han prometido? —Preguntó. Eli soltó un suspiro pesado. No quería llegar a ese tema.

—Aun no soy reina.

—Lo serás en quince minutos.

—Pues tengo quince minutos de libertad, que pienso gastar contigo.

— ¿Así fuese tu promesa de muerte? —Preguntó acariciando el suave cuello de Eli, jugueteando con sus mechones sueltos.

—No me importaría morir si por ti—De nuevo Eli había malinterpretado sus palabras, aunque no podía juzgarla. La homosexualidad era condenada de muerte incluso para la realeza... ¿y si la dejaba así? Ella no la mataría, pero moriría como su padre quería.

¿Y si...?

Todo pensamiento de la mente de Nozomi se borró al sentir los suaves y dulces labios de Eli tocando con delicadeza los suyos.

—No quiero que las campanas suenen todavía—Sollozó.

—Estas temblando—Fueron las únicas palabras de la ojiazul recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la ojiverde.

—Lo siento...—Respondió Nozomi sujetando la daga entre sus manos.

—No se puede evitar—Las manos de la princesa sujetaron las manos de su verdugo y le acercaron a ella. Un fuerte alarido salió de la rubia aumentando los sollozos de la peli-morada—Confío en que estaré salvando a alguien más, porque de haber podido estaríamos recostadas sobre el césped viendo el cielo esperando a que la campana sonase.

—Lo planeo bien...—Dijo sacando la daga del abdomen de Eli quien ya comenzaba a tener dificultades con su cuerpo. De un segundo a otro, un alarido más resonó, ahora la princesa era el verdugo de su verdugo—Maldigo la avaricia humana...

Alisa no podría gobernar y sus padres ya debían retirarse. El trono pasaría a ser del aristócrata con más poder, quien seguramente había extorsionado a su bella Nozomi para dejar su vida hasta ese punto.

—Esa avaricia nos permitió conocernos...

—Hubiera preferido no hacerlo...

— ¿Y por qué me querrías viva si no me conocieras?

El silencio.

—Porque te amo—Fue la respuesta de Nozomi.

Con la poca fuerza que quedaba en el cuerpo de Eli, ésta misma besó la mejilla de su amada con ternura.

—Hicimos una parodia bastante curiosa de la cenicienta, ¿te das cuenta?

—Creo que prefiero el final en donde el príncipe y Cenicienta viven felices para siempre.

—Nosotras también lo seremos... a nuestra manera...

Cuando las campanas de la media noche resonaron los guardias buscaron desesperadamente a su nueva reina, sin éxito de encontrarla. La madre de la misma había encontrado a su hija reposando de una manera calma sobre una de las invitadas, y supo que no había forma de perturbarla.

No todo final de cuento es feliz.

* * *

 _ **Y eso es todo por el día (noche) de hoy, algo triste el final pero era únicamente para tantear el terreno en el fandom de Love Live, si les gusta algun día puedo traerles otro one-shot o sino sientanse libre de decírmelo y no hago más, aquí se está abierto a todo :D**_

 _ **Por si no lo notaron, para este shot me basé en la canción de vocaloid del mismo nombre. La inspiración llega de cualquier pinche lado xD**_

 _ **En cualquier caso debo aclararles que Love Live School Idol Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la canción de Cendrillon que es originalmente cantada por Miku y KAITO.**_

 _ **Este fic tiene dedicatoria especial a tokha chan que yo sé que ama el NozoEli y estaba esperando por leer este one-shot desde que le conté mi idea. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado por qué mi computador se puso de nena y no me dejaba abrir la cuenta de Fanfiction pero el celular si, y odio actualizar desde el celular, pero bueno, te lo merecías por aguantarme tanto así que ahora me tocó a mí aguantarme xD**_

 _ **Sin más que decir... ¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
